The present invention relates generally to communication coupler devices and more particularly to such devices having magnetic and optical characteristics which allow mating magnetic couplers to be joined for the transfer of information between electronic devices.
The present invention finds use in most any type of application where it is desirable or necessary to electronically communicate with electronic circuitry which is in-accessibly housed, such as in a sealed enclosure. To this end, and as a preferred embodiment, the invention finds particular application in utility meters of the computerized electronically programmable type. These types of meters are most frequently designed to be programmed or re-programmed at the place of installation, such as at the customer residence, or a commercial business site. Ideally, these types of meters are designed for electronic readout of meter data (eg. total kilowatt hours consumption, demand kilowatt consumption and the like).
Programming and reading of the above types of meters is normally done by a utility company meter reader or service person utilizing a portable programmer/reader device. This device is usually provided with some type of plug device for attachment to the meter to enable the programmer/reader to communicate with the electronics inside the meter cover.
The use of an optical coupler for programming meters of the above type is made attractive because of the economic design and manufacturing cost incentives such a coupler affords. A further attractive feature is the high reliability of the optical emitter and detector devices employed in such couplers.
It has been found, however, that optical emitter and detector devices, when coupled together for the communication of information, must be precisely aligned, as well as being substantially shielded to prevent ambient light from interfering with the optical communication link between the coupled devices. This precise alignment and light shielding are two problems which must be overcome in order to have a highly reliable optical communication coupler.
As far as it is known, the detachable part of all prior art type optical couplers must be held in place by hand while the coupler is in operation. This has the distinct disadvantage in that the person holding the coupler may unintentionally move the coupler during its operation, thus disrupting the communication link. Another disadvantage is that the person operating the coupler does not have both hands free to perform other needed operational tasks, such as operating the various switches and control typically found on a portable programmer/reader.
Therefore, a need exists for a detachable optical communication coupler device which can be economically manufactured and which provides excellent alignment and light shielding while freeing the hands of an operator to perform the necessary tasks for communicating between electronic devices.